Dance of the Flower Blossoms
by SaiSymbolic
Summary: "But if I was going to be a part of the civilian family known as the Haruno, you can bet your sweet buns that Sakura was going to be the most kick-ass ninja before Tsunade's training if I had anything to say about it!" Self-Insert, O.C. [On Hiatus]
1. Prologue

**Title: **Dance of the Flower Blossoms

**Summary:** "But if I was going to be apart of the civilian family known as the Haruno clan, you can bet your sweet buns that Sakura was going to be the most kick-ass ninja before Tsunade's training if I had anything to say about it!" Self-Insert, O.C.

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto _belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. However, I do own any O.C. characters in the following chapters unless stated otherwise. I make no money from this story and only gain the pleasure of writing it.

* * *

**Dance of the Flower Blossoms**

**Prologue, the Birth of a Plum Blossom Child**

As I sat there in my mother's lap, oddly content as she ran her fingers through my hair, I couldn't help but think how wrong this situation was. It was wrong, yes, but highly..._intriguing_. It wasn't like the innumerable fanfictions I'd read about reincarnation into the _Naruto_-verse, where there main character would undoubtedly change the course of history. It wasn't like that because I probably wouldn't change the course of history _too_ much and I'm pretty sure I didn't die.

Or maybe I did; I wasn't too sure about it -details were a little foggy.

At the very least, I didn't remember starting out as a baby being born into the world, experiencing the horrors of crapping myself constantly and spewing torpedoes of vomit -something I was **very** thankful for. I suppose you could say the day I woke in this body was the day I was born but, in the long run, that would probably cause a mess of complications if I kept mistaking a day that wasn't my birthday as my birthday.

I watched with mild amusement as Kizashi, my father, yelped in pain as Sakura, my sister, pulled on his mustache a tad too hard for his liking. She giggled sunnily, eliciting a matching one from my mouth, regardless of my efforts to keep it in. In these past few months, I think I learned that all children seemed to have a connection when it came to laughing at an adult's expense.

In retrospect, I was more than a little surprised about my ability to keep my composure over this. The only time I _**really**_ had a fit was when I could feel my chakra coils buzzing which, despite how painless it sounds, is actually **quite** painful. That trip to the hospital put me in a sulky mood that hadn't lightened for awhile. It reminded me of growing pains or teething pains; it wasn't something prescribed medicine could cure, it was something that would fade as the body got used to the foreign change.

"Koko-chan, you laughed!" Sakura giggled happily as she climbed the couch and snagged my hand. I gave her a light smile, which caused her cheeks to flush in happiness.

Umeko Haruno, daughter to Kizashi and Mebuki Haruno and younger fraternal twin to Sakura Haruno. According to snippets of conversation between my parental units, I was a bit on the...odd side of the spectrum but I couldn't possibly know exactly what they meant by it. Kizashi didn't seem perturbed but I could tell that Mebuki paid extra close attention to me, if I had to go on her constantly holding me in her lap.

"Koko-chan, do you wanna play together?" Sakura blinked with bright, hopeful eyes. When I nodded hesitantly, she cried joyfully and pulled me roughly from my seat in Mother's lap.

In the months with Sakura Haruno as my constant companion, my dislike for her eventually receded into nothingness, leaving only slight irritation and joy as we bonded together, the signs of a (hopefully) healthy sibling relationship.

Previously, my only excuse for my hate was of her uselessness but living as a Haruno, I couldn't fault her. She -or rather "we"- was from a civilian family. We weren't bred to be fighters, soldiers to be thrown against an enemy when the time called for it; we didn't have specialized training or any clan techniques to call our own. We were just people looking to gain a standing amongst the various shinobi clans in Konohagakure...and I couldn't blame that on her or my parents.

Granted, during her academy days, she really should've focused on becoming stronger but..._eh_, I also can't blame that on her. What can you do when you grow in a time of peace?

Her voice snapped me from my thoughts, "Let's play save the princess!" She tapped a finger to her chin. "Tou-san, you get to be the monster! Kaā-san, Koko-chan, you can be the princesses!"

"An' 'Kura-chan will be the strong shinobi who saves us!" I grinned happily, clapping my hands together. When I was met with silence, I glanced at the stunned girl. "W-what?"

Sakura stared at me for a minute more before a bright grin covered her face. "Yeah, I'll be strong and save you, Koko-chan! Don't worry!"

I matched her bright grin, tugging her hand and pulling her away from our parents. Right now, Sakura probably wouldn't last long in battle against a fly -the same could be said about me. But if I was going to be apart of the civilian family known as the Haruno clan, you can bet your sweet buns that Sakura was going to be the most kick-ass ninja before Tsunade's training if I had anything to say about it!

**{Interlude - Mebuki Haruno 01}**

Mebuki craved normalcy.

After an early retirement from being a Chūnin and marrying Kizashi Haruno, a fellow shinobi, Mebuki was sure her days of border patrol and dangerous escort missions were over. They had settled down in a nice, quaint spot in the middle of the village and were making a nice living off of their family bookstore, passed down from Kizashi's parents. Mebuki was content with her life...

Until she found out that she was pregnant.

When Mebuki found that she was pregnant, she couldn't have been happier because the next step for a normal life was, of course, having children with a white wooden fence and possibly a puppy from the Inuzuka clan.

As the first few months passed and it was time for her first ultrasound, Mebuki was sure she'd be having a healthy first pregancy, along with a healthy baby that was most certainly going to be a beautiful baby girl; she didn't care what Kizashi said about having boys! By her mid-pregnancy ultrasound, around sixteen to twenty weeks, the doctor was able to discern their child's gender: a girl, just like she'd said. They went through the norm: reading pregnancy books, buying a crib and toys but...all the while, Mebuki began to feel _weird_.

So she went back to the hospital for an emergency check-up, fearing that something dire could be wrong with herself or her beloved baby.

She watched the emotions play out on the doctor's face: contemplation, shock, hesitation and then strained appeasement -the last emotion was meant for her and it made her heart drop all the way to her feet, until the doctor spoke to her.

"Ah, Haruno-san, it seems that we, uh, missed something." The doctor scratched his head with his writing implement. "It seems that instead of only one daughter, you have, uh, _two_ daughters in there."

How they...**missed** something as great as that perplexed Mebuki and she decided to show her distaste by ripping the examination table from the ground and trashing the room they were in.

Kizashi and she ended up buying another set of baby products for their newly discovered child. She didn't mind doing it but the odd feeling in the pit of her stomach -not the babies- kept nagging her from the very edges of her mind all the way until her due date. She was rushed to the hospital, where she went through labor for about sixteen hours and broke Kizashi's hand and fractured his wrist in three places, before the piercing scream of a newly born child broke through the tense atmosphere.

"Alright, Haruno-san, healthy baby girl number one!" The female nurse said, handing off the shrieking baby to a close colleague. "Ah! I think I see baby number two peeking out!"

"ARRGHH! Just get this **THING** out of me!" Mebuki roared, eyes blazing with anger and irritation. "Get. It. OUT!"

The doctors didn't reply to her command but began working on it, regardless. Minutes later, all her tense muscles relaxed at once when the second child was pulled from her. When her ears were met with silence, she pulled herself up with furrowed eyebrows, worrying eating at her. "W-what's wrong with my baby?!"

"Nothing, Haruno-san, she just has some...mucus clogging her nostrils." The doctor murmured, his back obscuring her baby from view. A soft cry immediately filled the room, also filling Mebuki's heart with relief as he turned to hand Mebuki her youngest.

"Ah, that's better, isn't Haruno-san?" The doctor's face mask shifted with his smile beneath it. "Here's your baby..."

Mebuki smiled tenderly as she ran a gentle finger over her daughter's wrinkled skin. This small little thing was the cause of her pain and irritation? Forest-colored eyes peeked from beneath eyelids as small fingers grasped the thin fabric of her garb.

"What shall be call them?" Kizashi's voice was quiet, amazed as he gazed at the child in his arms. Mebuki smiled at the male's question, eyes still trained on the forest green eyes staring at her intently.

"What would _you_ like to name them, Kizashi?"

He blinked."Ah, let's call this little one Sakura." He smiled again, rocking the bundle in his arms gently. "And that little one will be...Umeko."

"Cherry blossom and plum blossom -our two little flowers buds, hm?" Mebuki chuckled softly, leaning back into the plush pillow behind her. "I'm sure they'll blossom into fine little ladies. I'm sure they will..."

Mebuki craved normalcy but...when she gazed into those green eyes so much like her own, that small voice in the back of her head told that normalcy would be the one thing she wouldn't have with Umeko around.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay, so I lied. I started a new story because I needed something to do and I'm taking a little break from my other story, even though I haven't updated in like...months. Plus, I was like, why isn't there a O.C. insert about a sibling of Sakura's? I like her.

But anyways, as for the interludes, I probably won't put one in every chapter and I probably will update this sometime next week, hopefully. I hope you all enjoy this story! Now, question time!

**Question:** **If you have one, what is your favorite color?**

**My Answer:** I know it's an unoriginal, clichéd question but I find it to be amusing regardless. My favorite color is green. To me, green is a calming, mellow color that makes me feel really languid when looking at it -depending on the shade of it. For the record, my favorite shade of green is sea green and, yes, my love for Rock Lee was biased because he wore green. These days, I've started to develop somewhat of a fixation with characters that have red hair; I think red hair is very nice looking. It's pretty...


	2. Chapter 1

**Title: **Dance of the Flower Blossoms

**Summary:** "But if I was going to be apart of the civilian family known as the Haruno clan, you can bet your sweet buns that Sakura was going to be the most kick-ass ninja before Tsunade's training if I had anything to say about it!" Self-Insert, O.C.

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto _belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. However, I do own any O.C. characters in the following chapters unless stated otherwise. I make no money from this story and only gain the pleasure of writing it.

* * *

**Dance of the Flower Blossoms**

**Chapter One, the Plum Blossom Child Struggles**

In theory, it seemed easy to make Sakura into the best kunoichi but, in practice, there was little that I could actually do.

It seemed that my birth _had _been the catalyst of something rather drastic and life-altering. Mother was adamant about Sakura and I living our lives as civilians having nothing to do with the shinobi world, and as such, we would most likely to be enrolled into the civilian elementary school. It seemed that my birth wasn't the only thing that affected her decision; my supposed "oddity" was a large -if not the largest- factor.

For the first five years of her life, Umeko Haruno was a frail, withdrawn child. No matter the prescriptions or therapy sessions, there was little the hospital could do to heal her unknown ailment. Suddenly, out of the blue, the girl started conversing with her family, gaining weight, playing with toys -generally acting like a child her age, sending various physicians for a loop. It was then that _I_ had become Umeko Haruno and it brought about the important question of _who_ was the girl that had previously been Umeko and **where **had she gone. It was something I would have to research, if possible.

The worst part of my dilemma, however, was that Sakura didn't even _want_ to become a kunoichi, sending my plans all the way to the depths of hell if there wasn't some kind of divine intervention that could convince her otherwise.

Until that chance arose, however, I contented myself with catching up on the fundamentals of the shinobi world and building on the various pieces of information that I could retain from my memories of the show, which was quite difficult to do, but I suppose the subject I was more interested in was, of course, _chakra_.

There was little to no information available to me as a small civilian child, even with parents that were bookstore owners. Our stock consisted of the basics of the basics and I believe I caught a small glimpse of the infamous book _Icha Icha Paradise_ before father ushered me off to a "child friendly" area. I briefly entertained the notion of catching Kakashi buying one from our store but squashed it when I realized that I didn't even know when he began the series.

Finally one morning, I caught a break.

The day started as usual, my eyes opening in response to the low, throbbing hum of my chakra coils. I was slowly getting used to the feeling and the constant presence of it reinforced my desire to enroll in the academy, or the very least, be given sources of information to broaden my horizon. At any rate, I kicked my blankets away from my body, giving the slumbering Sakura a quick glance before I went digging through our closet.

Many of my clothes were similar to Sakura's, differing only in color or design; Mother liked seeing us dressing similarly for some odd reason, disregarding the fact that Sakura and I looked very different from each other. We did share that large forehead, though, and it seemed to be a trait from Mother. I didn't care much about it nor did Sakura but I assumed the meekness she displayed in the anime was a result of bullying once she entered academy.

It made me stop and wonder if the path of a shinobi was _really _right for Sakura. This wasn't fiction anymore -it was a reality and I had to take into account how others could be affected by my actions, **if** they could be affected by them at all.

The pinkette seemed perfectly content with living her life as a possible bookstore owner, eventually growing into a beautiful young woman whose dreams would likely mimic Mother's. She mentioned briefly being interested in medicine but she could just as easily pursue that career without being a medic-nin. A sigh worked past my lips, conflicting thoughts filling my brain as I pulled on my clothes and made my way downstairs.

"Good morning, Koko-chan." Mother's voice was soft as I turned the corner and entered the kitchen. I wasn't sure how she knew that it was me but I just assumed it was due to some maternal instincts she possessed.

"Good morning, Kaā-san." I smiled happily, arms wrapping around her waist and face pressing into her lower back; she smelled faintly of pine and another sweet smell I couldn't put my finger on. "Whatcha' doin?"

She chuckled, "I'm mixing up some salve for Katashi-san. She's been having back problems but she isn't too keen on the medication her doctor has prescribed."

I blinked, eyebrows furrowing as my fingers dug into her apron. "Kaā-san knows about medicine? How come no one told me?"

"Kaā-san knows a lot of things. 'Kura-chan has been watching while I mix up medicines but _you've_ always got your nose stuck in those books." She wiped a hand on her apron before using it to run fingers through my hair. "What exactly is it you're always reading, anyway?"

I bit my lip, searching for an answer to give. I was hesitant to bring up anything relating to the shinobi system; the last time I did resulted in a long, _long_ rant from Mebuki. "U-uh...just some stories and stuff."

"Stuff like?" Her voice was amused, though I could hear that a tinge of stiffness was beneath the humor -she already knew what my studies regarded. "Stuff like..._shinobi_ stuff?"

I gulped but nodded regardless, burying my face back into her clothes. I heard her sigh in exasperation, her hands moving to pull me away from her body slightly. I could feel her heavy gaze on my face but I just couldn't me her stare -I didn't want to start another fight with her, especially when I was only **four**.

"Koko-chan, why is it that you want to become a kunoichi so badly?" Mebuki squatted down, hands resting on her knees. "Why don't you want to be a normal little girl?"

My lips pursed together as I regarded Mebuki through my lashes. "Because I'm not a normal little girl, that's why."

She snorted softly, hands moving to run through my hair again. "That's not a good enough reason." Her fingers went to my chin, raising my gaze to her face. "Hm...when you're able to look me in the eye and tell me the exact reason with confidence, then we'll talk. All right?" At my hesitant nod, she pulled away from me, turning back to the kitchen counter.

I heaved out another sigh, turning and exiting our house to make my way to my usual spot: in the bookstore, behind the counter with father and reading another scroll on Konohagakure's founding.

The bright sun hit me in my face as I walked the short, five minute distance from our home to the store. Neighbors waved at my form, giving quiet but friendly greetings as I passed by; I paid little attention to them, my mind still on Mother's words. Why was it that it was _so_ hard for me to enter academy? Why did it seem like such a trivial thing in the anime? Sakura entered as a civilian -why couldn't I enter as a civilian?!

A hearty laugh entered my ears, snapping me from my daze as I entered the store. I knew that deep laughter anywhere at this point. My eyes roamed around the store, not finding a single soul for Kizashi to be carrying a conversation with. Until out the corner of my eye, I _saw_ it.

I saw chakra. Specifically, I saw Kizashi using chakra to make a thin book stick to his fingers. A devious grin pulled to my lips as I tipped up to the counter. I waited a moment, giving the man a chance to call out to be but he didn't, which only made my grin wider.

"Tou-san, whatcha doin'?"

A startled noise fell from his lips as he jumped, the book stuck to his hand falling the ground. I rocked back and forth on the heels of my feet, regarding him with what I hoped to be an innocent look. Father scratched his chin, sheepishness evident on his face.

"Ah, Koko-chan, when did you get in here?"

I shrugged my shoulders and smiled, deciding to get to the point before he could dismiss me. "Tou-san, how'd ya do that?" I pouted at his attempt to brbush me off with ignorance. "Tou-san! The thing with the book! How'd ya do it!?"

"Um, Koko-chan..." He gave me a strained smile, "Your Tou-san wasn't doing _anything_. Nope, he wasn't doing anything at all!"

"Tou-san!" In a fit of childish anger that had probably been building for a while, I stomped my feet and screwed my eyes shut as tears began to pool in them. "I wanna know how ta do that too! _Ple-eeease_!"

My eyes opened as I heard his kind laugh, the sound filling me with a sense of smug relief. Children sure did have mood swings, especially girls like me, it seemed. Father's hands went under my arms, lifting me and seating me on the wooden counter that housed the register.

"All right, Koko-chan." He smiled kindly, ruffling my hair. "Tou-san will show you his neat trick but, first, you have to promise something." He continued at her rapid nod. "You can't tell 'Kura-chan or Kaā-san about this -**especially** not your Kaā-san. Okay? This is _**our**_ little secret."

I nodded rapidly, wincing in exasperation as Father ruffled my locks once more, before setting off into a simple explanation of the basic theory of chakra. So, I hadn't convinced Mother on letting me enroll in the shinobi academy but I could tell I was well on my way.

* * *

**{Interlude - Kizashi Haruno 01}**

The life of a civilian was dull and boring but, oddly enough, he found himself content in his work. He awoke each morning, peeked a head in to check on his daughters, gave Mebuki a light kiss on the cheek and left to open their business -the family bookstore, next door to their home- and he settled himself behind the cash register, waiting for a customer to examine his wares and make a purchase. The monotony must've gotten to him over the past years in retirement. Still, Kizashi couldn't do away with his shinobi roots and, while he was alone in his shop, he would engage in a simple chakra exercise, just to keep his skills fresh.

With a swift look to the left, then to the right and once more, the turquoise-eyed man let out a soft sigh, one of concentration, picked up a slim book and _focused_.

The energy flowed through him swiftly, from his core to his focal point, his hand which held the book. His eyes cracked open as he turned his hand over, fingertips keeping the object from falling to the floor. A smile wormed its way to his face as he waved his hand slightly, his smile turning into a laugh.

"Tou-san, whatcha doin'?" A small, squeaky piped up.

Kizashi made a startled noise, surprise cutting his chakra flow, causing the book to clatter to the ground. Large, pine-colored eyes stared up at him in curiosity and he couldn't help the urge of scratching his chin in sheepishness.

"Ah, Koko-chan, when did you get in here?" _Without me noticing?_

She shrugged her small shoulders and sent a toothy grin at him, "Tou-san, how'd ya do that?" When he didn't answer, Umeko pouted at his faux-clueless look. "Tou-san! The thing with the book! How'd ya do it!?"

"Um, Koko-chan..." A strained smile touched his features. "Your Tou-san wasn't doing _anything_. Nope, he wasn't doing anything at all!"

It was at times like these he understood why Mebuki constantly lectured him: he was always making some sort of simple mistake that could easily be avoided. The blonde-haired woman constantly nagged him about displaying his skills haphazardly, in case the children caught him in the act. They had agreed, or rather, Mebuki had _**decided**_ that the best thing for their daughters would be for them to attend civilian school instead of ninja academy. She wanted them out of danger, to have nothing to do with the life of a shinobi.

"Tou-san!" Umeko's voice whined loudly, small feet stomping unhappily. "I wanna know how ta do that too! _Ple-eeease_!"

But when Umeko flashed those big, bright doe eyes at him, Kizashi was _sure_ he wouldn't be able to refuse the small child. So, he scooped her up, seated her on the counter, next to the register and picked up a stray leaf from the floor.

"All right, Koko-chan." He smiled kindly, ruffling the young child's plum-colored hair. "Tou-san will show you his neat trick but, first, you have to promise something." He continued at her rapid nod. "You can't tell 'Kura-chan or Kaā-san about this -**especially** not your Kaā-san. Okay? This is _**our**_ little secret."

She nodded rapidly again, bright grin lighting up her soft features. He couldn't resist giving her hair another ruffle, then he set to explaining the basics of chakra to his youngest daughter. While he knew the act was forbidden and would most likely hold consequences, such as Mebuki lecturing him indefinitely, Kizashi couldn't help but appreciate the deviation from monotony.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I know things are going a little slow at the moment but things will be picking up soon enough. Thank you all for the lovely reception for the first chapter of this story! It made me **so** happy! I think that I might love favs and follows even more than reviews, guys. I still want them, though. The next chapter should be up sometime next week, just like this chapter! Oh, thank you **potterinu** for answering my question :] Now, it's time for our next question:

**Question: ****What is/are the scariest game(s) you've ever played?**

**My Answer: **The scariest games that I've ever played would have to all _Fatal Frame _games and another game called _The Path_.

The _Fatal Frame_ series is actually pretty fun; I think it might be the tension during battles that gets me. Purposefully getting in the range of an enemy scares the crap out of me...

_The Path_ is a bit more difficult to explain. It's based off the story of _Little Red Riding Hood_ and the basic premise of it is...to stray off "the path"; it's a metaphor for the path of life and if you stay on the path, it basically means that you go through life without making your own decisions or learning from your own mistakes and generally learning to be your own individual. However, if you do stray off the path, it's similar to discarding your innocence and growing as a person. But anyways...the game itself is not really _scary_, I suppose it's more of the atmosphere and music. It creeps me out regardless...


	3. Chapter 2

**Title: **Dance of the Flower Blossoms

**Summary:** "But if I was going to be apart of the civilian family known as the Haruno clan, you can bet your sweet buns that Sakura was going to be the most kick-ass ninja before Tsunade's training if I had anything to say about it!" Self-Insert, O.C.

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto _belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. However, I do own any O.C. characters in the following chapters unless stated otherwise. I make no money from this story and only gain the pleasure of writing it.

* * *

**Dance of the Flower Blossoms**

**Chapter Two, the Plum Blossom Child Learns**

Under Father's daily chakra exercises, I was able to say that I had taken a small step into the right direction. I started out small with the infamous leaf exercise which, surprisingly enough, tired me out faster than I had assumed, and it left me taking daily naps in the store directly after them.

I was miffed about it for a time as it ruined my slim chances of catching Kakashi purchasing _Icha Icha_ from our store but I soon got over it as I realized my daily naps allowed for me to practice chakra control late at night while Sakura was sleeping. Unfortunately, I think Mother might have caught me one night; she didn't say anything but, as a child, you just _knew_ when you were caught.

Days not practicing with Father were spent learning the basics of herbalism with Mother and Sakura. I was surprised when I learned of how knowledgeable Mother was in the field and when I asked her about it, she claimed to have a friend belonging to the Nara clan. According to Mother, she gave tips on cooking in exchange for tips on herbalism. I wanted to know more about this friend but didn't push the issue once I saw how tense Mother's shoulders would become; I didn't want to be reprimanded...

But out of all the things I'd learned, I _still_ hadn't figured my reason for wanting to become a kunoichi.

To be honest, I wasn't sure as to _why_ I wanted to be a kunoichi; it was almost like an urge that had sprouted as soon as I was "born" into my body. There was no reason for me -it was more of an instinct that grew within me the longer I stayed idle. If I wasn't a kunoichi, then there wasn't an enjoyable life for me. That line of thinking was particularly disturbing, especially when knowing what the life of a shinobi entailed.

I didn't really understand Mother's reluctance about the matter; perhaps, she had a reason for it but it seemed the answer would allude me for the longest of times. Probably until I was too old for the Academy and I refused to be a fifty-year-old stuck in a beginner's class; I guess I'd just become some old bag lady...Ugh, bad thoughts!

"Koko-chan, are you okay?" Sakura's voice asked from next to me.

I started, eyes unfocusing as I remembered our surroundings. We were near Market Street, finishing up some minor grocery shopping for Mother. I was confused on why she'd allow two five year old girls tend to grocery shopping alone but the I remembered this was the _Naruto_-verse and apparently such things were normal. Also, we lived right around the corner, so that possibly accounted for something.

I nodded with a smile. "Yeah, I'm okay, 'Kura-chan. I was just thinking about...something."

"Oh okay." She matched my smile with one of her own. "Let's get this stuff back to Kaā-san, then we can go to Dangoya for some anmitsu!"

I grimaced slightly but continued to smile regardless; to be honest, I wasn't much a fan for sweets even though I had a tendency to eat whatever Mother decided to cook. Mother's cooking was special, though, and I was inclined to eat it because it had the property of making me feel warm and fuzzy on the inside.

"-nd last time, I didn't try it but this time, I'm gonna! Say, Koko-chan, what are you gonna get when we do there?" Sakura inquired, eyes fastened to my face.

I shifted the grocery bag in my arms, using my chin to move the bag from my sight. "Well, I might ge-" I paused, eyes narrowing before widening. "Hey, 'Kura-chan, watch out for tha-"

My shout was interrupted by a sharp smack and loud from Sakura. I let the bag fall to the floor before rushing over to assist Sakura from the ground. A smile of reassurance covered my face as Sakura looked up with tears in her seagreen eyes. I followed her gaze, resting them on a boy who had to have been at least eight or nine. He looked like your typical rough-and-tumble boy with a very distinct scowl on his face.

Seeing where this was about to go, I lifted my hands in a placating manner. "S-sorry about that. My sister didn't mean to run into you."

His scowl deepened. "Yeah well, that's not gonna cut it! Your _sister_ got eggs on me!" He motioned towards his shirt and pants, which were indeed covered in sticky yolk. I blinked, eyes examining his attire warily.

"Oh." I blurted, moving to stand in front of Sakura. "Well, I'm sure its not that bad. Just go home and wipe it off or somethin'!"

"Go home?! Look at my clothes! My mom's gonna **kill** me!" He hissed, taking a step towards me. I frowned, eyes narrowed at the boy's form and angled my body to cover Sakura, who still hadn't stood from the ground.

"Hey! I apologized to you! There's nothing else that we can do about it so go home!" I yelled, fists clenched and legs tensed. "Go away or I'll...I will **hurt **you."

Instead of heeding my threat like I hoped he would, the dumb kid _pushed_ me! I fell to the ground with a grunt as he laughed at my slight and most likely pathetic-looking frame. I blinked away my confusion and disorientation, watching with growing anger as he stepped over me and loomed over Sakura. His hand reached out to touch her and then, a voice began to whisper softly in my ear.

_**Don't let him touch her...Hit him...Protect her...Do it!**_

Taking the voice's advice in stride, I pushed myself from the ground, grabbing a handful of dirt in the process and tugged the back of the boy's shirt. He turned halfway, eyes glaring at my form and the smirk on my face.

"What're you gonna do, huh?" His voice was condescending as her turned to face me fully.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you that girls fight **dirty**!?" I exclaimed while throwing my make-shift weapon into his eyes.

His hiss of pain quickly turned into whimpers of anguish as his hands rubbed at his eyes, attempting to wipe away the dirt I'd thrown. Guilt ate at my conscience but as I spotted Sakura's weeping form behind him, it was quickly nipped in the bud.

"Ha! That's what you get for messing with the sister of a kunoichi!" I grinned triumphantly, adrenaline beginning to fade from my veins. The boy sniffled loudly, quickly running in the opposite direction while I squatted down to tend to Sakura. I smiled kindly at the crying girl, warmth blossoming in my chest as I patted her head.

That was what Mother wanted me to realize. She didn't want me to become a kunoichi simply to "be" one; she didn't want me to get into something as serious without a legitimate reason. I'd have to say that getting stronger to protect my family had to be the most legitimate reason I could think of. I smiled at my epiphany.

A hiccup from Sakura turned my gaze towards her. "Koko-chan...w-what did you j-just say?"

"Huh?" I blinked, not understanding her question. "I didn't say anything, 'Kura-chan." I placed a hand on her arm, moving to help her up and gasping when she shook my hand off. "'Kura-chan? What's wrong?"

"When? When are you gonna become ninja?" Her eyes were filled with betrayal as she stared at me. I took a step back as she continued, "Why are y-you trying to leave m-me?"

"I'm not trying to leave you, 'Kura-chan!" My voice came out indignantly. "I just wanna go to the Academy so I can be strong for you!"

"I don't **want** you to be a ninja!" Her voice shook as she continued to wipe at her face. "Why?! Why don't you wanna stay with me!?"

I couldn't understand Sakura's anger; didn't she want to be protected? Didn't she want someone strong to look after her? If she decided to stay as a civilian, it'd make my goal a lot easier. I wouldn't have to worry about Kakashi's incompetence as a teacher or Sasuke's backstabbing and I wouldn't have to worry about the mountains of trouble Naruto brought in his wake. What _didn't_ she understand about me wanting to keep her safe?! I wasn't going anywhere!

"Because I wanna be able to keep you safe, that's why!" I stomped my foot, childish rage taking over. "And I can't keep you safe staying at home, mixing up stupid medicine!"

"I don't need you to protect me!" She yelled at me, eyes wet and blazing with tears and anger. "I need you to stay with me!"

For a time, we just stood there, staring at each other and waiting for some sort of apology from the other. I took all I had not to relent and, to keep myself from breaking, I turned my head away from the trembling girl while crossing my arms together. A harsh sob came from Sakura's direction and I turned my head in time to see her whip past me, pink locks flying in the wind behind her.

I stared after Sakura's form, letting the last few moments process themselves into my mind. I stood there in the middle of the street, eyes staring at the fallen bags before doing the most logical thing for a child my age: burst into tears and make a run for the bookstore because no one could make me feel better like how Father could.

Somehow, I had managed to make it to the store without ramming into the body of another person, which I was thankful for but wasn't thinking about in the moment. I entered the store, catching sight of Father's prominent mauve-colored hair.

"_**TOU-SAN**_!" I cried, little legs aching as I ran around the counter and wrapped my arms around his waist. He stumbled slightly, hands going to my shoulders to steady himself.

"Koko-chan, what's the matter?" Father asked as he lifted me up to my normal stop on the counter, next to the register. He gave my head a hesitant pat of appeasement but I shook it off, eyes glaring at the wall behind him. He was silent as he waited for me to speak, turning his attention to a small novel in his hands. More tears welled into my eyes as I began to blurt out my angry thoughts.

"I don't understand! Why is 'Kura-chan angry 'cuz I wanna be a kunoichi!?" I whined, hands up to rub harshly at my cheeks and eyes. Father's hands easily pushed mine away, taking over the task over wiping my face off. I stayed quiet, allowing the older man to clean my face and, once he was done, I began my rant again.

"Why won't she understand that I want to protect her!?" I frowned, arms crossed together in irritation. "I just wanna be able to get strong enough to keep her safe!"

Father rubbed his chin in thought before replying. "Perhaps...she's aware of the chance that you might not return home, Umeko." His eyes hardened as he looked at me and I couldn't help but stiffen under his unnaturally serious gaze. "All shinobi are aware of the risk of death, Umeko, as are their families and loved ones. It's not something to be taken lightly as I'm sure you'll realize with your mother's reluctance on letting you enter the Academy."

Was I ready to die? The answer was obvious. There are very few people who are ready to die; I wasn't like Itachi. I don't think I was strong enough to make the ultimate sacrifice for _anyone_, even Sakura. I **could** say, however, that I was willing to get stronger and lower the odds of that happening. I nodded, clenching my fists together in my lap.

"I understand that, Tou-san. That's why I want to get stronger. Even if there's a high chance of me dying, I want to be strong enough to go out with a fight!" I pumped a fist, grin stretching across my face. Kizashi blinked before he broke out into his loud, hearty laugh.

"Boy, that sounds _exactly_ like me when I was a kid!" He wiped away a stray tear. "Where exactly do you get it, Koko-chan?"

"From you, Tou-san." I smiled, kicking my legs out playfully before a pout formed on my face. "I hope 'Kura-chan won't be mad at me forever..."

"I'm sure when you two are older, 'Kura-chan will learn to respect and understand your decision." Father patted my head and assisted me in getting down from the counter. "Now, why don't you go and study up on kenjutsu or ninjutsu?"

I cocked an eyebrow at his request but followed it regardless, losing myself to the world of books once more. The rest of the afternoon went by quicker than I would've liked it to and I still had yet to catch sight of Kakashi purchasing _Icha Icha_; I figured that I would probably never catch him in the act. When the last customer came and went, Father and I followed them out to close shop.

"Ready to go home, Koko-chan?" Father asked, his body turned as he locked up the shop.

"I'm ready...I think." I muttered the last part to myself, though I'm sure he heard me, if his chuckle was anything to go by. "Can we go back to the store? All the groceries got messed up.

We stopped by Market Street once more, getting there in time to buy replacement food and making our short trek back home. I was reluctant to enter the kitchen where I knew Mother and Sakura were. Father stood in the doorway, large grin covering his face as he looked into it. I edged closer, peeking around the corner in apprehension. I moved to pull myself from their sights but Father's hand on my head stopped me as he guided my body to stand directly in front of him.

"Now, now, Koko-chan, there's no need to be shy!" Father gave my hair his usual gentle ruffle as I glared up at him.

I ducked my head down when I caught sight of Sakura's orbs and kicked my foot out to have something to focus on. "A-ah, 'Kura-chan?" My voice was quiet as I placed the bag of replacement groceries on the floor. "A-are you still m-mad at me?"

"'Cuz I'm really sorry but I just _have_ to become a ninja!" I played with the edge of my shirt. "I-I'll still play with you an' stuff even if we go to different schools so..._please_, don't be mad at me still."

I didn't look up as I heard the sound of bare feet on wooden floor, though, I did look up when small arms wrapped around my shoulders. I made a noise of confusion as Sakura tightened her hold on me and allowed my arms to wrap loosely around her waist. So...she wasn't angry at me anymore?

"I'm not mad, Koko-chan!" Sakura smiled as she pulled back. "I'm not mad 'cuz I'm gonna go to ninja academy with you! Now, we'll be together!"

"Wha?! Really?!" Father's reaction and words were the same as mine as both our heads snapped to look at Mebuki. A frown pulled at my lips as the words sunk in; why was Sakura going when I couldn't go? Actually, when had Mother decided to let me go at all?

"But Kaā-san, you said I couldn't go!"

Mebuki shrugged her shoulders with a smile lighting up her features. "I saw you earlier, Umeko. I thought you two were taking a long time so I came to check on you. I heard about why you _really_ wanted to go and I'd be a liar if I said I couldn't respect that mission?"

"As for 'Kura-chan, I couldn't refuse her either, especially when she was just as adamant about it." Mebuki's smile morphed into a devious one. "Besides, it isn't as if I can't get any enjoyment out of training my children." Her eyes narrowed at Kizashi, who took a frightened step back. "Especially when **one** of us has already started teaching them. Isn't that right, Kizashi?"

He started, a hand going up to scratch his cheek as he gave Mebuki a sheepish smile. "W-well, you see..." He paused. "It was Umeko's fault!" He ignored the my indignant cry. "She manipulated me with those eyes of her's!"

"Tou-san! _**You**_ told me not to tell Kaā-san!" I smirked as I pressed my face into Sakura's shirt, relishing in the sound of Mebuki giving Kizashi a rather viscious tongue-lashing. If I had the chance to change things, I wouldn't.

As I laughed into Sakura's shoulder, I couldn't help but think this moment of happiness was worth fighting for.

**{Interlude - Sakura Haruno 01}**

The small, pink-haired girl sat silenced at their kitchen table, eyes staring blankly at the flowered patterns on the surface's cloth. Her thoughts and feelings were in disarray, overriding her senses and tipping her into a spiral of numbness. She was...anxious? Uneasy? No, Sakura was _perturbed_, thrown into a great confusion by her sibling's words and actions.

"Here, Sakura." Mebuki's voice was gentle as she dropped the girl's casual nickname, expressing her attention to the young child's plight. "Drink some tea to calm your nerves, all right?"

She didn't notice the mug at first, only reacting when the wisps of steam wafted into her face and eyes, causing them to close in discomfort. A breathy, hitching sigh blew through her lips as her seagreen-colored orbs opened, her stare going up to her mother's amiable green eyes. The prickle and sting of tears surfaced as the forest green eyes reminded her of the source of her problems.

"Sakura, please tell me what's wrong. I can't help if you won't let me." Mebuki frowned as she ran fingers through bubblegum pink strands. Sakura dipped her head down, hands going up to wipe away hot tears as jumbled words tumbled from her lips.

"K-Koko-chan, s-she," A hiccup interrupted her sentence, "s-she doesn't wanna stay with me! She wants t-t-to leave me!"

Mebuki paused before releasing a sigh, "She told you about her choice to enter ninja academy?"

At her eldest daughter's nod, she released another sigh, "I'm sure Umeko doesn't want to leave you, Sakura." A slight smile pulled at Mebuki's lips. "Did she tell you _why_ she wanted to become a kunoichi?"

Sakura nodded again, sniffles shaking her small shoulders. "S-she said because she w-wanted to p-protect me but," Sakura's lips began to tremble as she spoke, "but w-why can't she p-protect me by staying with me at regular school?!"

"I know w-what shinobi d-do! They have to g-go out and g-get hurt!" Sakura keened softly, hands going to clutch at her shirt. "Koko-chan, will l-leave me an' get hurt an' I don't **want** that, Kaā-san! C-can't you make her stay?!"

Mebuki chuckled, "Believe me, Sakura, I tried forcing your sister but...she's quite persistent and hard-headed when there's something she has her sights set on. Who am I to stop her dreams?"

"You're Kaā-san, though! Just m-make her stay like you d-do Tou-san!" Sakura pouted through her tears, pout deepening at her mother's laugh. "Kaā-san, it's not f-funny!"

"Unfortunately, people don't work that way, Sakura." Her smile faded an increment. "Hm, why don't you think about it like this? In the same way you want to help others by studying medicine, Umeko wants to help others by protecting them from harm."

The pinkette sniffled a bit more. "I...I'm still not happy. I d-don't want to go to a different school than Koko-chan. Can't I go to ninja academy, too, Kaā-san? Can I still be a doctor if I go?"

A look of exasperation flitted across Mebuki's face before her usual small smile took it's place. Her fingers ruffled Sakura's hair playfully as the small girl leaned against her. "Well...I admit that if you enter ninja academy, you'll be given plenty more opportunities, especially in the medical field but-"

"I wanna go, then." Sakura nodded her head in resolute determination. "I'll go to ninja academy and be together with Koko-chan, then I'll be able to take care of her when she gets hurt."

A comfortable, satisfied quiet fell over the small kitchen as parent and child retreated into their respective thoughts. For the first years of their lives, Sakura had never felt as lonely and helpless as when she'd have to watch her beloved sister so frail and unresponsive -the thought made her absolutely sick to her stomach. She hated to think that only recently she'd been able to talk and laugh with her sibling, only to have Umeko want to leave her to become a ninja.

The opening and closing of their home's front door pulled the cherry blossom's attention to the room's entrance. Kizashi appeared first, his face lighting up with the sight of his eldest daughter and wife followed by wisps of rose-colored hair and large green eyes peeked around the wall's corner. Kizashi laughed heartily as he planted a hand in the hesitant girl's head, using it to gently coax the girl into view.

"Now, now, Koko-chan, there's no need to be shy!" He grinned, giving her hair a tender ruffle. Umeko's eyes glared up at the man before her eyes went to Sakura's face.

Her head ducked down as their gazes met and Umeko kicked her feet in sheepishness. "A-ah, 'Kura-chan?" Umeko's voice was hesitant and low as she placed a bag of groceries on the floor. "A-are you still m-mad at me?"

"U-uh-" Sakura began.

"'Cuz I'm really sorry but I just _have_ to become a ninja!" Umeko's hands played with the edge of her shirt. "I-I'll still play with you an' stuff even if we go to different schools so..._please_, don't be mad at me still."

Sakura blinked owlishly before a giggle escaped her lips; she didn't mean to laugh but she couldn't figure out another way to express her relief and clear head. She left her seat in a bound and pulled Umeko into a tight hug. The younger female made a startled noise, but wrapped her hands around Sakura regardless.

"I'm not mad, Koko-chan!" Sakura smiled as she pulled back. "I'm not mad 'cuz I'm gonna go to ninja academy with you! Now, we'll be together!"

"Wha?! Really?!" Kizashi and Umeko gasped out simultaneously, eyes darting over to Mebuki. A pout formed on Umeko's face.

"But Kaā-san, you said I couldn't go!"

Mebuki shrugged her shoulders with a smile lighting up her features. "I saw you earlier, Umeko. I thought you two were taking a long time so I came to check on you. I heard about why you _really_ wanted to go and I'd be a liar if I said I couldn't respect that mission?"

"As for 'Kura-chan, I couldn't refuse her either, especially when she was just as adamant about it." Mebuki's smile morphed into a devious one. "Besides, it isn't as if I can't get any enjoyment out of training my children." Her eyes narrowed at Kizashi, who took a frightened step back. "Especially when **one** of us has already started teaching them. Isn't that right, Kizashi?"

He started, a hand going up to scratch his cheek as he gave Mebuki a sheepish smile. "W-well, you see..." He paused. "It was Umeko's fault!" He ignored the girl's indignant cry. "She manipulated me with those eyes of her's!"

"Tou-san! _**You**_ told me not to tell Kaā-san!" Umeko frowned, burying her face into to the cherry blossoms shoulder. Sakura giggled, eyes dancing with amusement as their parents' usual bickering began to fill the kitchen.

As she held Umeko's form in her arms, Sakura wasn't sure if she liked the idea of going to the Academy but she was sure that even if she couldn't fight for Umeko, she could at least return the favor by healing her sister whenever she needed her to.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Merry Christmas to all and thank you all for the reviews, favs and follows, GAIZ!1!11

I'm glad you like my update speed, **Nomurai**. I also agree that Uno Card Game can get very, _very _competitive and vicious lol :]

**CeresMaria**, you don't have to worry about the typical SI-replacing-Sakura thing if you don't want that -I was going to hold a poll about it on my profile when I reached that point. Even if Umeko ended up on Team Kakashi, I planned for the storyline to be way, _**way**_ different than usual. Do you guys want me to? Hold a poll, that is?

But, anyways, the next chapter will be posted sometime next week as usual; just don't expect a specific date, all right? Okay, question time:

**Question: If you have one, what is/are your weirdest quirk(s)?**

**My Answer: **My weirdest quirk -if you can actually call it that- is the fact that I can't watch anime in the presence of other people. Not friends, not family, not anyone! If someone is in the immediate vicinity of me while I'm watching anime, my right arm will proceed to twitch and my cheeks will **burn **and I will turn off the entertainment. I'm pretty sure this quirk comes from my years of elementary school, where children would question and bully me for my love of anime, resulting in a deep-seated, subconscious feeling of anxiety where I'm waiting for someone to judge me for my interests.


End file.
